Hawthorn Lake
by Rockin Chick
Summary: He knew the girl guide camp was old. He just hadn't realised that it was Ancient.
1. Chapter 1

Jack, once again, was bored. He had already been kicked out of what he privately called the button room. He had been look at all the switches and well, this one was shinny, and had both green and orange lights flashing beside it. After sticking a happy face sticker (that he had stolen from Cassie a few weeks previously) onto the end of the switch, he decided to flick the switch. He then realized what it did: it turned all of the lights on level 24 off.

Seeing as how he wasn't on level 24, he left the switch down. While he was about to leave the room, a technician finished talking on the phone. The techie hurried to turn the switch back on, and chose to yell at Jack (politely of course).

After being lectured on the dangers of turning off the lights, Jack stormed off, moving completely silently; a black cloud that was getting ready to break if he didn't have his cake soon. Or see Sam. That always worked to.

He walked along to Sam's lab. Inside Sam was talking on the phone. She wasn't in her "I'm smarter than you so shut up mode" she was in woman mode: Talking about shopping. Jack slipped into her lab; silently. Sam was sitting over near the wall, a good 4 feet away from her desk, facing the opposite wall. Jack silently climbed onto her desk as Sam finished her conversation.

"Yes Cass, I'll pass the word on." Sam finished and hung up the phone, and turned around, only to find a man sitting on her desk with a definite smirk on his face.

"Getting lazy are we Carter?" Jack asked in his flippant voice.

Cater refused to acknowledge his remark. "Sir, Cassie wanted me to extend an invitation to you and Daniel to join her and some friends on a camping trip next weekend. The timing is perfect because Teal'c is off world. Not to mention there's a lake where there's actually fish. Now at least you have a chance at getting some fish."

"Carter, there are fish in my lake. I've been fishing there so long I think there just getting smarter than me. I'm off to go invite Daniel. Wanna come?"

"No Thanks. Wait—does that mean you're coming?"

"Yup. What can go wrong?"

"Famous last words...Call Cassie for details after you talk to Daniel. "

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud, Daniel. Do ya really want to let Cassie Down?" Jacks annoying voice could be heard down any hallway near Daniel's office.

"I'm Sorry Jack, but I have to work. Sg-15 brought back a new dialect of Goa'uld. Otherwise I'd go."

"Aren't there others who can do that?"

"Yes, but it should be me."

"Daniel, you are coming, otherwise General Hammond will be finding out about where his stash of imported coffee that went missing. Storage room 212a? Level 24? Behind some empty boxes?"

Daniel's jaw dropped. "You win."

Jack smiled and said, "I knew that you would start to see things my way...I'm just gonna call Cassie."

Jack picked up Daniels phone and started dialing. Cassie finally picked up after the 4th ring.

"Hey Cass! Me n' Daniel are coming camping with you next weekend. Where are we going?"

"You're coming? Really? We're going to Hawthorn Lake. We're gonna meet up with my friends there. I can't wait! I'm gonna call my friends now...Bye Uncle Jack.!"

Jack smiled when the dial tone buzzed in his ear. The lake sounded so familiar. Then it hit him. Hawthorn Lake.

Home of the girl guides.

And he was going.

* * *

A/N: Cassie is around 11.

I know I haven't finished my other story yet, but I found this one in an old binder...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was walking towards Sam's office again. Sam was so going down. Seeing as he was her commanding officer, he had some privileges. Forcing her to go boxing with Teal'c was one... Jack slammed the door to her lab open.

"Carter!" Sam winced and started explaining.

"I know that girl guides isn't exactly your thing, sir, but you should have heard how desperate Cassie was getting to see you guys. She told me to use what ever it took to get you guys to come. She even gave me a photo that she took at one of Janet's parties to blackmail you with.." Sam's eyes were pleading.

Jack gave in. He wasn't going to get her. This time.

"Excuse me? What photo?"

"One um, from Janet's Christmas party, where you and Daniel got drunk and dancing on the coffee table just as the coffee table was breaking. That and your pants were falling off. I seem to recall something about Rudolph boxers?"

"Cassie was there?"

"Yup."

Maybe Sam wasn't going to get off so easily...

* * *

It was Thursday and Janet was driving Sam, Cassie, Daniel and Himself out the next day in her tiny Sunfire car. Jack felt that it was time to start packing, seeing as how they were leaving from work the next day. He grabbed his black duffle bag, and after throwing in his clothes and the bare necessities, he grabbed a beer and headed off to watch t.v.

After watching several Armageddon style movies, Jack nodded off.

Jack woke up disoriented staring at his ceiling. Jack looked at his watched. 10:30. He was so going to hear about this one from Daniel...

* * *

Janet's car was defiantly not meant to hold four adults and a kid, especially when the two smallest people, Janet and Cassie were in the front seat. And, as we all know, whoever drives in the front seat gets to choose the music. After the 3 hour car ride, Jack had heard all that he ever wanted to and more of Kelly Clarkson.

The turn in road after the sign of Camp Hawthorn was a very bumpy road in a mountainous area, with the lake at the center. Sam was stuck in the middle of Daniel and Jack. After every sharp turn she was sure that she had left bruises on the guys. Oh well. They forced her to sit in the middle. They'd survive.

They pulled into the camp parking lot. And all of the adults got out as fast as they could, but Cassie was even faster. She was standing by the trunk, almost vibrating with excitement.

As soon as the trunk was opened, Cassie grabbed her bags than ran ahead to where the other girls were up ahead in a clearing. The others smiled, grabbed their bags and split what was left: a lantern, three tents, and firewood. They were the last group of people to arrive at camp, so when they go there, they hiked a short distance and came into view of the lake. Along the tree line, there were cabins which special activities would be taking place.

In the middle of the field there was a totem pole. Daniel immediately went to look at it. Only seconds later he came back.

"There's writing on it!" Daniel hissed at Jack.

"That sounds significant."

"It is."

"Does the word vandalism mean anything to you?"

"Jack...It's written in ancient!"

* * *

A/N: Hehehe...Predictions anyone?

The more reviews there are, the fast this story will be posted...


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stared at Daniel, and then took off to look at the totem pole with Daniel right behind him. Jack obediently stared at the spot Daniel pointed out.

"Daniel, is it just me, or does that just look like people were playing with knives on that thing?"

"Jack I'm telling you. This is written in ancient!"

"Then what does it say?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, it's not any dialect that I've seen before..."

"Give me a bit more proof Daniel..."

And with that Jack rejoined the ladies. It hadn't escaped him that himself and Daniel were the only males at the camp, and that some of the girls were whispering and giggling when he walked by.

* * *

It took almost an hour for the tents to be set up. There was almost 30 girls and only 7 adults, and the girls were having a hard time with the tents. Who knew that the tents would fight back?

The girls were sleeping 3 to a tent, Janet and Sam were sharing, and Daniel and Jack also were sharing. Jack wisely set his tent away from the girls, as did Sam and Janet. There was still a good 20 feet of grass between them and the sand.

Once the tents were set up, they hiked up to the mess hall, which was in the trees. The mess hall was very decorated with old awards and tacky decorations and photos. Luckily, there was a staff hired on as cooks and clean up crew. That certainly worked for him.

The program director came out after every one was done eating and had already cleaned up, and made an announcement.

"Tonight, at 8:00 we're going to be having a campfire. You may or may not have noticed that there's another trail on the way here from your campsite, that trail will lead to the campfire pit. Leaders, please stay behind. Kids, make your way back to camp."

The director was obviously very used to dealing with the girls. The trail wasn't even close to being hard to follow, and since 11 was the minimum age, they should be able to manage getting back to their campsite on time.

The director introduced herself.

"Hey guys, I'm Mandy. You guys seem to be short a few leaders this trip. I'm assuming the guys are just coming along for the fun?"

Janet chose to answer. "I had the guys come along because I knew that 3 of our other leaders would be missing and the girls were so excited for the trip, it wouldn't be fair to cancel it."

Mandy smiled. "Sounds good. If you need any help, just let me know. Don't forget, Campfire is in 30 minutes. Make sure that your girls dress warmly."

The doors were still open from when the girls left, and through that door came a couple high pitched scream, one of the could be recognized as Cassie's. Jack and Janet took off at a run. The girls weren't to far away, but there was a garden snake wiggling on the path.

Jack sighed. He was surprised that Cassie had screamed, then he remembered that there were no snakes on her homeworld, and the fact the other girls were screaming had set her off.

That's what you got when you took city girls into the country.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the girls had been settled down, they were all sent to their tents to change for the campfire. The girls stumbled out of their tents 10 minutes later, one crying out when her hair got stuck in the zipper. Jack winced, knowing just how much it hurt from experience. After sorting out that little problem, Jack stared out across the lake. It was late autumn, and the leaves were changing colors. The moon was full this weekend. It had a nice effect on the surrounding beach. Sam walked up behind him, silently.

"Beautiful, isn't it sir?" Sam asked in almost a whisper.

Jack looked at her. "It is Carter it is. One problem. There's too many trees."

Sam laughed and looked around, acquiring a sneaky look on her face. "You know Colonel, the girls certainly seem to like you."

Jack thought he knew what she was talking about. "All kids seem to like me," he responded in his smug voice. "I don't scare them off with technobabble."

"Actually sir, they think you're cute. Daniel too."

Jack looked at her in surprise. That certainly didn't sound like his Carter. Fine. If she was going to say stuff like that to get a reaction, he'd fight tight back.

"Are you sure the kiddies that are thinking that, or did you come up with that on your own?"

Sam blushed. "The girls were talking about it close the campfire. Daniel was off staring at the totem pole. Just thought that you'd like a warning sir..."

Jack smiled. "Warning taken. I think it's about time that we rounded up the girls. We have 15 minutes until it starts, and it will take us around 10 to walk it. It'll take the girls at least the full 15 minutes."

"Sir, you do realize that at camp, stuff hardly ever starts on time right? That they're expecting us to be late?"

"So we make sure that were not late."

* * *

Jack was right in the since that it took them the full time to get there. It was getting dark, and the girls started comparing flash lights as they walked. The campfire circle had some wooden bleachers set up.

He immediately claimed the one farthest from the opening to the trail. As he sat down, there was a rush of girls trying to sit next to him. Cassie ended up winning one side, and Sam had been walking right beside him, so she claimed the other side. There were a group of girls around them, and a good sized crowd around Daniel.

Mandy joined the campfire circle with the crew members right behind her. They claimed the bleachers on the other side. Mandy started by establishing some ground rules for the campfire.

"First, no flashlights will be turned on around the campfire. You are not to leave the circle without telling one of your leaders where you're going. The most important rule though: if you know the story, you must not share the ending with anyone else. You are welcome to discuss the story later."

3 of the crew members performed a skit that set the girls off into laughter. It was along the lines of a story told again and again, but every time it had a different style. For example, it could be done using Starwars quotes and sounds to tell the story, or gangsta style, or even opera, all to tell the same story. Next there was some singing of multiple repeat after me songs.

Mandy told the next story. It was a legend about the camp itself, that someday, outsiders would arrive and find an ancient treasure, that would take them far away, but they would be happy were they moved to.

Once they returned to the camp, Jack went to lie down on the beach, and was joined by Sam and Daniel. Together they watched the moon go lower and lower, until it couldn't be seen, then headed off to bed. Sam couldn't wait. She managed to get sand down her pants, and was very...Itchy...


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke up slowly. When he first opened his eyes, he saw a non-sgc-standard tent. He heard Daniel snoring into his pillow. A great big, blue, fluffy one at that. When he saw his duffle bag that's insides were covered in Simpson's stickers, he remember that he was off at Girl Guide camp in the middle of no where. He didn't have to play hero, make any trade agreements, or keep Daniel out of the infirmary.

On second thought, maybe that last one was still viable. With a groan, Jack pulled himself out of his sleeping bag, changed into some warmer clothes, (because mornings camping are really, really cold. Trust me I know!) then stumbled out of his tent on a search to find coffee.

Jack took a look out at the lake. There were imprints from where they had been lying last night, and some Canadian geese were flying over head. He didn't even know that Canadian geese even came into the states. It seemed like taboo or something, that there were no American geese, just Canadian ones.

With a sigh Jack kept going to the mess hall, where he found Janet already up, sitting by herself, her hands nursing a cup of coffee. She gave him a half smile when he sat down across from her.

"So doc, what are we doing today? Fishing?"

Janet stared at him. "You think girls that screamed at a garden snake would want to go catch big slimy fish?"

Jack winced. He knew there was a reason that he didn't belong in girl guides. Two actually.

One: They didn't fish,

Two: He wasn't a girl.

* * *

As Janet and Jack slowly made their way back to camp with the mugs they had stolen from the staff with promises of returning them later. The girls at the campsite were starting to stumble out of the tents, looking enviously at the steaming cups of coffee they held. Cassie was up also, and she made her way over to Jack and Janet, and stole Janet's coffee cup, taking a sip.

Jack gave her a look. Everyone knew that coffee would stunt their growth, right?

"Cass, aren't you a bit young to be drinking coffee?" Jack asked in the really annoying way that he had. "It could stunt your growth. Just look at Janet!"

Cassie giggled, as Janet protested. "Colonel, growth has nothing to do with coffee, it's a genetic matter. Not to mention that Cassie has a little extra kick when it comes to stuff like that... Her former life, if you get my drift."

Jack got it. The Naquada. He decided it wasn't fair. Through out his young life, he was always told that coffee would stunt his growth, now Cass got away with drinking it when she was 11. Somethings in life weren't fair.

After a healthy breakfast of bacon and eggs, the leaders announced the plan for the day. They would be making friendship bracelets, and exchanging them with someone, then have lunch. After lunch they were going to be taking their canoes out on the lake, seeing as how it was drastically suppose to warm up. Once supper was suppose to be done, they would be hiking up a well known mountain to watch the sunset.

Jack sighed. Fun for the whole family...

The leaders left to grab the string for their bracelets. Jack agreed with Sam that they would exchange bracelets, and let the doc and Daniel exchange. When Janet returned with arms full of bright girly colored string, Jack felt doomed. They were expected to wear the bracelets for the whole weekend.

For crying out loud, could his day get any better?

* * *

Any experiences that this reminds you guys of? 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack stared at the colors for minutes before he finally came up with his color preferences. He grabbed blue, pink, and black. He then went over to Janet and asked how to make one of the weird double braids. After a 10 minute lesson on how to do it and not get the strings all tangled, Jack went into a corner of the lodge and started braiding.

The good the about only doing bracelets is that they don't take very long to make. After stopping to add a few small beads, Jack tied off the other end, and then went on a search for Sam. Sam was sitting with Cassie and some other girls, all of whom were making much more complex bracelets.

When Sam saw him, she smiled and stuck out her left wrist. Jack tied the bracelet, doing it up in a good strong knot so it wouldn't come undone. He happened to notice the bracelet that Sam was making for him. There was blue, green, purple and white, all the shades looking decent together. Every half inch on the top, there was large beads, each with a letter on it. He smiled when he realized that the letters spelled 'Jack'. Not colonel, not sir, but Jack.

Jack sat down across from Sam, and listened to the girls talk, something about a boy band named My Chemical Romance. Jack snorted when he heard where that went; talking about Gerard, and his 'amazingly hot' look.

Sam finished off the bracelet, and Jack stuck his arm out. Once it was tied to his left wrist, he thanked her, and escaped outside. He walked around the building, and finding a staircase that looked well used and sturdy, he went up 4 flights of stairs. His knees were complaining the whole time, but once he arrived at the top platform, what he saw took his breath away.

It was a perfect view of the surrounding area. You could see the entire valley, with mountains that surrounded it. You could see all across the lake. Apart from the building they were in, there were no signs of human habitat. Dark clouds were coming; a storm on it's way.

Jack heard footsteps coming up the ladder. Jack turned, and saw Daniel with a red, orange and yellow bracelet tied to his wrist. Daniel's jaw dropped when he saw the view.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jack said with awe in his voice.

"All the times that we've been off world, I have never seen a view as incredible as this."

"I'm actually looking forward to the up the mountainside hike to watch the sunset. It's going to worth the walk."

"Jack...I thought that you didn't like trees."

"I don't like finding normal looking trees. Remember that purple place? Those trees I liked."

Daniel chose not to comment. As it started to rain, Jack and Daniel escaped down into the lodge.

* * *

The crew had started a fire in the fireplace. They had took off their soaked sweaters and left them on the drying rack over the fire. When Daniel was taking is off, his t-shirt came with it.

They girls started giggling and staring. Giving them a strange look, Daniel put his t-shirt back on then joined Jack and Sam on the couch. The girls started talking to each other in hushed whispers.

Jack hit Daniel lightly on the arm. "Daniel, you've gotten buffed up , and now you choose to give innocent eyes a show?"

Daniel blushed. Sam came to his rescue. "Sir, just so you know, when you were taking your sweater off, the girls weren't looking quite so high up."

Jack looked at her. She had been acting so out of character this weekend. He figured that it had something to do with the fact that she was at an all-girls camp, and that he'd already told her the day before that none of this weekend would ever be repeated to Hammond. She had made him promise, so he did. He figured that she wasn't worrying about her base reputation.

"Just remember that time at the '595 bar, you drank the stuff that made you take off your—" Jack stopped when he received a sharp elbow in his side, then continued. "You sure gave those guys quite a show--" Jack shut up when the elbow came harder.

Women. So easy to understand some days, other days it was just impossible.

* * *

So what do y'all think is going to happen next?


	7. Chapter 7

The storm didn't last very long. By the time they had finished their lunches and cleaned everything up, the skies were once again blue. The gang headed back to camp, following after the girls, who were supposed to get changed for the hike; clothes that could get a little bit muddy. Jack changed into some simple green cargo pants with a first aid kit scattered throughout the pockets, complemented by one of his green baseball caps.

Stepping out of his small tent, Jack joined Cassie who was done changing. As they stood and chatted, more girls came out to join them, until all the girls and all of the adults were ready to go. They walked to the directed trail opening, and saw a green ribbon tied to the tree, representing the trail they were on had a green trail.

Sam and Janet were whispering, looking as though they were planning conspiracy. Moments later, they burst out into song.

"Nooooo---" First word was drawn out until all the girls joined in. "No matter how old a prune may be, it's always full of wrinkles. A baby prune is like his dad, but ain't wrinkled quite so bad..."

The song went on. Jack and Daniel were near the back, wondering how Sam knew the words.

"Think they made the song up?" Daniel asked.

"I don't think so...If they had, I don't think the girls would know it."

"But who in their right minds would make up a song about wrinkles?"

"Dunno. I seem to recall something about you helping make a snake hunting song and making me sing it Cherokee style..."

"Daniel, we came up with that when we were drunk. I seriously doubt that Carter and Janet would get the kids drunk."

Sam had stopped walking to wait for her guys. They were so transfixed with their conversation, they didn't notice her until they started talking.

"Did it ever occur to you guys that it may be a well known camp song?"

Jack's and Daniel's heads shot towards Sam's voice.

Jack talked first. "You mean to tell me that kids everywhere are singing songs about wrinkles?"

"Why not? And just so you guys know, I learnt that song on one of my other adventures with girl guides. Just because you guys have never been invited before doesn't mean that I haven't."

Jack considered it. He knew that Sam had gone off 'Camping' with Cassie before, but never realized that it was girl guide camping.

"Couldn't you have put Cassie into boy scouts or something?"

"Well sir, we asked her if she wanted to, but most of her friends are in girl guides. Then there's the whole fact that she's a girl and its boy scouts..."

Daniel jumped in. "Actually, it's no longer called boy scouts. Yes, there is more boys then girls, but now girls can join too."

* * *

The three of them continued walking at the back of the group for the next hour, talking about innocent things; the last movies they saw, the next team night, hockey scores, the weather; they continued until they reached the top, hardly noticing the incline.

They had done so much hiking the past few weeks, and the trails were so well used that the incline was subtle. Not to mention this wasn't the largest hill in the area, but the view there was just as amazing as they were expecting it to be.

Looking around, Daniel saw a cave entrance. He showed Jack where he was going. The girls would be taking a half hour rest up here before hiking back down. Plenty of time. So many primitive people once roamed these lands; who wouldn't want to sleep in a cave?

Heading further back into the cave, Daniel pulled out his flashlight. Shinning it on the walls, his jaw dropped. From one wall to another, the cave was covered in ancient writing. He knew that the totem pole had ancient on it, he just couldn't read it.

Daniel marched out of the cave, grabbed Jack, and then pulled him into the cave.

"Jack, we need to study this further."

"I know Daniel. I'm going to call Hammond tonight. What I'm thinking is that tomorrow, we go home, and you grab whatever you need for this. We tell the camp that we found some kind of poisonous gas in this area, and they need to close down the camp temporarily."

Daniel sighed. It was the only plan they had.

So far.


	8. Chapter 8

The hike down was uneventful, with the exception of the mud puddle that the girls accidentally found. One girl slipped, bringing another down with her, which started a chain reaction. The girls were so muddy that they decided that they would enjoy the mud while they could. The adults stood off on the side, along with some girls who refused to join he girls in the mud.

Jack and Daniel took this time to tell Sam and Janet what was going on. Sam looked shocked at the fact that there was Ancient stuff so close to them this whole time. There was no proof anywhere that the Ancients had come this way before. Before now, of course.

Once the girls reached camp, they were mostly dry, so they changed into their bathing suits one at a time behind some trees, so they wouldn't get mud all over their tents. The day had warmed up considerably; the day would be perfect for swimming. SG-1 changed into their swimsuits too.

There was a life guard on duty down at the beach, where the kids had started to gather. Daniel and Jack had made a plan while changing: They would pick up Sam together, and throw her off the deep end of the dock. They waited outside her tent.

When the tent opened they were ready. Daniel snatched her before he realized his mistake. This was Janet. Daniel grown internally, then sprinted down to the water, and threw Janet in, with her yelling the whole time.

With Janet's capture, Sam was slightly more cautious leaving the tent. She first opened the tent window, and seeing no one, she slowly undid the zipper of the door. After sticking her head out, and seeing no one, she brought the rest of her out, and made a ran for the girls. They would protect her at least.

She wasn't fast enough. Jack got out of his hiding place behind a tent, and grabbed her around the middle, throwing her over his shoulder. Jack was grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"Colonel, put me down now!"

There was a splash. Daniel had finally thrown Janet in, but Janet had pulled him with her. Jack was coming close to the end of the dock. He flipped her over, and she fell in. Jack turned around, cheering, and grinning at the yells he was getting from the girls when a strong pair of hands grabbed his ankles pulling him in.

* * *

The water fight didn't last long, but it was satisfying. Some of the braver girls joined in, and one of the life guards had brought down water guns.

Around four, they decided to go canoeing. There was a little boat house hidden behind some trees, and most of the girls had canoed before. After a trek around the lake, the girls pulled in to get changed before dinner and another campfire. Once it would get dark out, the girls would be playing their 'field game' of capture the flag.

Supper went smoothly, and the girls immediately went to the campfire pit, where Jack and Daniel were once again swarmed. Jack made sure he was seated directly between Daniel and Sam.

Mandy opened with a song, and then told them some facts about the bracelets that they had made earlier.

"Did you guys know that the colors you chose for the bracelets actually have a deeper meaning? Each of the colors represents an emotion that you feel suits that person.

"Red means love, Orange means respect, Yellow means intellect, Green means courageous, Light Blue means faithful, Dark Blue means imaginative, and purple is humorous. Black is strong in mind, White is strong at heart, and last but not least, pink is forgiving."

Jack looked down at his wrist. Green, light blue, purple, and white. Courageous. Could he be called that? He just tried to do what was right. Faithful. He had never really been faithful to anyone, but he tried to be faithful to everything. Humorous. Now that one at least suited him better. Strong at heart? He never gave up what he believed in.

He looked at Sam's wrist. Imaginative. Forgiving. Strong in mind. Yup, she was definitely all of those things.

He looked at Daniel's wrist. Orange, red, yellow. Love, respect and intellect.

Jack shivered. How was it that these bracelets suited them so well? Jack tuned out the rest of the campfire; which turned into the explanation of the capture the flag game. Once the kids were giving their boundaries, they scattered.

The leaders were given their positions. Sam, Daniel and Jack would be guarding the jail, Janet would be guarding the flag, with the other female leaders. The crew would be scattered to make sure the kids didn't get lost.

Sam and Daniel were sitting at the base of the totem pole, which was the jail. Jack leaned against it. Something tickled his ear. He scratched it, and felt something warm against the back of his hand. Turning around to look at the totem pole, one of the symbols was glowing slightly.

Jack reached out and touched it, and a bright white flash was the last thing he saw.

* * *

fire-fie: For the My Chemical Romance comment, remember, I'm trying to do this in Jack's point of view.

Anna-pooh: I love the quotes, they make my day.

Bookworm37: What song is 'I'm a nut' ? I've never heard of it before.

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed.

Keep the reviews coming!


	9. Chapter 9

Jack woke up groggy. He was on his side, and there were two object both in front of him. The heat gave it away that it was people. Opening his eye, he immediately closed them. There was so much light!

He started opening his eyes once again, but this time more slowly. He could make out a blonde head in front of him. It had to be Sam. Which meant the person behind him was Daniel.

Jack sat up, attempting to remember what had happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was a flash of light. Technology these days. Stupid stuff. It was either Asgard or Ancient, but if it was Asgard, then he more than likely would have sent he little gray guy, Thor, by now.

Looking around, Jack got worried. There was no lake, no beach and no mountains. Something made him think that they may not be in Kansas anymore...

Jack turned to his right. Daniel was there, with a content smile on his face. Jack shook him. Daniel started grumbling, rolling over to face the other way. Jack turned to his left. He shook Sam, and she attempted to roll over like Daniel. Oh well...Desperate times call for desperate measures right?

"Move it, airman!" Jack hollered in his best drill sergeant voice. Sam's eyes shot open, and when she was about to get up, she saw Jack, who had both a smirk and guilty expression on his face.

"'Bout time you came back to the world of the conscious, Carter. Now help wake up Daniel." Jack turned to face Daniel. Sam wasn't coming. She was looking around.

"Sir...Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping Daniel will shed some light on that. Does it look like anywhere that you know of?"

"Afraid not, sir."

OOOOOOO

After they managed to get Daniel awake, they started looking around. They had woken up in a field, but a quarter-mile off there was a forest. There was no traces of mountains anywhere, just one large forest.

Judging by the position of the sun, Jack guessed that it was almost 4pm here, where ever they were. His own watch told him that it was 8pm of the next day. Hopefully General Hammond had noticed that they hadn't reported in yet, and would figure that something was wrong.

He would call Janet, who would tell him that Sg-1 had disappeared the night before. Wait! Jack thought with a glimpse of hope. Since they had been missing since the night before, Janet would have called him notifying him of their absence.

But then again, there was that whole Ancient gene thing. Since there had been no horror stories of kids going missing from this camp, Jack could only assume that it was because he had the gene. But then again, it was the Ancients. Who knew if they were even in their own solar system anymore?

Jack sighed, knowing what must be done.

"Ok, Campers! It's time for us to set up camp. We should probably get some shelter, incase our stay at 'The middle of no where ranch' becomes an extended stay. What all do you guys have with you?"

From Daniel came forth a power bar, some Kleenex, a pocketknife, and an instant coffee package.

Sam had a small roll of twine, a small lighter, and a pocketknife.

Jack had his first aid kit, a pocketknife, some instant soup mix, a package of hair ties, and a chocolate bar.

"Carter, I have no idea why you keep twine in your pockets, but at the moment I'm glad. It can help us set up a camp in the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They walked for hours, until they found the perfect spot to set up camp. It was a small clearing, surrounded by, oddly enough, pine trees and maple trees. They had collected some fallen pine tree limbs along the way.

Using a mix of fallen branches and twine, Sam and Jack managed to construct a lean-too, big enough to hold 3 people wit a bit of room for comfort; meanwhile Daniel was making a fire pit, gathering firewood, and attempting to make something resembling chairs. He put two sticks coming up from the base of two trees that were close together. The ends of the sticks overlapped, and were held in place by some of the hair ties that Sam had been holding on to for Cassie. He then covered that with some pine branches.

When darkness came, they took their usual shifts: Jack, Daniel then Sam. Once Jack's shift was done, he sank into a blissful sleep. He figured that since he was unconscious before, it didn't count as sleep.

He would catch up on that now...


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was walking forward in a field. The sun was shinning, not a cloud in the sky; the birds were chirping; a gentle breeze was breezing through the grass.

A voice was calling from off to the side of him. When Jack turned, he saw Sam and Daniel sitting down a picnic blanket, having a picnic of delicious looking sandwiches, strawberries, and wine. Jack sat down to join them. The moment his lips touched the glass everything changed.

He was in that same field, but black clouds covered the sky. The winds were unbelievable. It was like being in the center of a tornado, but standing still; with everything revolving around him. He could hear so many voices crying out; all of them crying for help.

Even with so many people screaming, the top voices screaming were Sam's and Daniel's. Then, everything stopped. Nothing was moving; all frozen in their orbit around him, as a voice whispered in his mind.

"Remember...You must remember..."

Jack was being shaken. Opening his eyes, he saw the worried eyes of Sam, with a bright light shinning; signifying that it was morning. Daniel was propped up on an arm, obviously wondering why he was moving so much.

"Sir...Are you alright?"

"I don't know Carter...I just don't know..."

OOOOOOOOO

After a quick little trip to relieve himself, Jack sank into the chair that he had claimed as his; in the middle. He felt the comforting warmth of Sam and Daniel close to him, both waiting for him to say something.

Jack explained what he had seen as best as he could. As his two geniuses argued about what the dream or nightmare, whatever it was, was about. Jack didn't know what he was supposed to remember. Soon after requesting that they change the subject, Jack decided that it was time for a bit more recon. After all, they needed some bowls to use for cooking, and a stream for water.

Once they pulled themselves up, they extinguished their fire and then they walked away from the direction they had come from. Jack started making slash marks on trees, so that they could make their way back. The forest wasn't completely overrun by plant life, but everything looked similar once you've been walking for hours.

Surprisingly enough, there was a river only 20 minutes walk west from their makeshift campsite. The water appeared to be pure enough to drink from; the current was moving quite fast. The bottom could clearly be seen. They tracked the water for a bit, heading upstream.

To Jack, something just didn't add up. The water was flowing from downhill, that much was obvious. That's when it hit him. They had slowly been walking uphill for the past hour. The incline was subtle, but was still there. But that just didn't make any sense. They had seen that the area they would be staying in had no hills. It was always possible that with the trees you couldn't notice, but Jack thought they would have noticed something.

Jack sighed. "Okay, campers. The water should be pure enough for us to drink from. After all, it's moving, and there are no humans there to pollute it for us. I say it's time to turn around."

"Jack, we should grab some rocks to make a fire pit with. We might also want to find some to use for cooking."

Daniel's archeology skills might actually come in handy, Jack thought.

"Sir, once we get to our turn off at the river, I suggest we get some water to drink, so that we don't have to come back for a couple hours at least." Sam tried to have some valuable insight.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's head back."

There was a question that was bugging Daniel. "Sam, why do you carry twine with you?"

Sam laughed. "I don't usually have some with me. One of the crew members gave it to me at the campfire because tomorrow morning, we're going to show the girls how to lash. Janet has some also."

Well, it was one mystery solved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they had drunk their fill of water, they started hunting for rocks. They stripped down to the bare minimum they could without getting embarrassed, they jumped in. The current was strong, but not quite strong enough to carry them off.

They had been taking a bunch of rocks, and throwing them onto shore, with the plans to sort through them later. Once they had a large sized pile, they hopped out. As they sorted through the rocks, letting their clothes dry, they tossed half the rocks into a reject pile, and the others into a keep pile. As Sam threw a decent sized one, it broke open, and what Sam found was a great discovery.

"Some of these are geodes!" She exclaimed.

Jack got the first word in. "Great. We know what kind of rocks these are. Now what?"

"Sir, a geode is a rock that has a crystal formation in the inside, leaving a certain amount of empty space around it! It would be the most perfect thing to cook in."

"I agree Carter. Sort through the rocks and see how many of them we have."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they had sorted through the rocks, they came up with 5 geodes, including the one that they accidentally discovered. 2 of them would be the perfect size for glasses, the other 2 for bowls.

Once they got back into their proper clothes, Sam (who was also wearing cargo pants with zip-offs) put the smaller geodes into her pockets, and carried the plit rock, filled with water. Daniel and Jack carried as many rocks as they could for their fire pit.

One thing they had noticed on their walk was some bushes that had a mix of raspberries and blueberries, along with what looked like potato plants not to far from them. After dropping off some of the rocks, saving the 'bowls' which they cracked open, they headed off to go berry picking. Once the bowls were filled, they dug up a few of the potato plants, just grabbing a couple of potatoes.

After all they had to be sure that there would still be food for a few more days.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They boiled up some of the potatoes with the soup mix that Jack had in his pockets. The rock was taking along time to heat up, but thankfully, the rock had some kind of property that let it hit up, but not mess up the rock. Sam couldn't even identify what the mineral was.

They had collected some tree branches in the area, some larger than others, and took the time to whittle carve some of them, to create a few more bowls, spoons, forks, knives, and Jack was daring enough to try to create a water bottle. It was a work in progress, but he was getting there.

Once they had finished their dinner, leaving the berries for breakfast, they headed off to bed, Jack staying up on watch.

They never noticed that they were being watched.

OOOOOOOOOo

Oooh...Cliffhanger!

I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, but I've gotten a few ideas from the reviews.

I know, this really isn't going anywhere fast, but hey! Its getting there!

Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews I get, the fast the chapters arrive!

(That's not a subtle hint or anything xD)


End file.
